starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Tal'darim missions
Arrival at Slayn *'Artanis': It is an armada! *'Alarak': Behold, the death fleet under Amon's command, poised on laying waste to all life in this sector. *'Artanis': Then we had best act swiftly. *'Alarak': Rak'Shir, usurpation by ritual combat, cannot be rushed. It rites demand careful preparations if they are to be accepted. *'Artanis': We are in orbit above a hostile world with an imposing fleet, and you speak of preparation? *'Alarak': I intend to depose Ma'lash, the ruler of an entire people, and bring them under my thrall. You will aid me. And in return, I will remove the Tal'darim from this conflict. That was our bargain. To do this, the ritual must be carried out as tradition demands. *'Artanis': This bargain grows less appealing by the moment. *'Karax': Hierarch, I have powered up a new ship subsystem. You can review it in the Solar Core now. Conversation with Karax *'Karax': I've been analyzing the Tal'darim's war machines. Their technology is cloned from Khalai designs... Aside from the construction materials, there is little deviation. How is this feat possible? *'Artanis': There have always been legends of vessels that set out into the cosmos and never returned-of attack forces gone missing. *'Karax': I have heard this stories-whispers of angry spirits of our past that strike when you are most vulnerable. Imagine if all this time we have been fighting an unknown war against the Tal'darim. *'Artanis': It would explain a great deal. *'Karax': How sad. They are thieves, never knowing the joy of their own invention. How despicable. Conversation with Vorazun (If the Purifier missions have been done) *'Vorazun': Our scouts are reporting the Dominion is attempting to fight back the Golden Armada. Despite their effort, multiple systems have fallen. (If the Purifier and Moebius missions have both been done) *'Vorazun': The Golden Armada has devastated the sector, Artanis. I know we cannot engage them directly, but this must not continue. (Either Way) *'Vorazun': Many of the Tal'darim still hate us. I must keep my people safe. *'Vorazun': Whatever shall we do with this Alarak? He is quite... unpleasant. *'Vorazun': Of all the planets in the galaxy, they chose Slayn for their homeworld? Conversation with Rohana *'Artanis': There are things I understand about the Tal'darim: their zeal, their desire to appease their god... What I cannot understand is why Amon would cast aside his loyal allies so easily. Why he would betray their sacred trust and treat them as fodder. *'Rohana': I have felt his grand ambitions, Artanis, the dark truth is... Amon wishes no allies aside from his hybrid. He believe he's ending a cycle of violence, but he only brings about an eternity of abomination. Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': What will happen if Alarak fails? I am merely curious. *'Talandar': These Tal'darim have strange customs... *'Talandar': I cannot bring myself to hope for Alarak's victory, but I also cannot hope for his defeat... Conversation with Alarak *'Artanis': I wish to know more about this Rak'Shir: your ritual combat. *'Alarak': To understand Rak'Shir, you must first understand the sacred Chain of Ascension that ultimately links to Amon. Each of us is shackled to his will and to the will of he who is in the link above. And yet, there is a new way to ascend. By blade and blood, any Tal'darim can usurp the position of the one above this station. It is through this ritual that Amon's Ascendants are assured to be the most capable to carry out his will. *'Artanis': Then Ma'lash is the most powerful of your people? *'Alarak': He considered to... but he has yet to face me. Steps of the Rite Before Mission *'Alarak': In order to invoke the challenge of the Rak'Shir, preparations must be completed as the decrees of old describe. Ready your warriors. Ma'lash will surely attempt to interfere. The Mission *'Alarak': These are Ma'lash's guardians. I need you to eliminate them before I proceed. *'Artanis': If it must be done... Wait, what is that strange fog? *'Alarak': Terrazine... It flows in cycles from the chasms of Slayn, bringing us closer to the Void. Amon's forces will be able to manifest until the flow subsides. They do not possess their full power here, yet they will strike at your base ruthlessly. *'Artanis': I thought you promised an assure victory, Alarak. *'Alarak': You enjoy a challenge, do you not? *'Artanis': Very well. My forces will pursue the guardians while it clear. When the Terrazine flows, we must endure the onslaught. *'Artanis': The terrazine will rise shortly, my warriors. Be vigilant. *'Karax': Void rays can now be warped in at our stargate. They are ideal for intercepting foes in the battle ahead. *'Artanis': Well done, Phase-smith. We will make good use of them. *'Alarak': The veil between this world and the Void is lifting. Amon's forces will arrive soon. *'Alarak': The guardians stand watch over the shrines. Kill them, slowly... and painfully. *'Artanis': My people will fight with honor--even when we are fighting for you. But first, we must establish our defenses. *'Karax': Hierarch, I was able to scan the Tal'darim motherships in this region. They are carrying shipments of solarite. I don't think Alarak would mind if we... liberated them. *'Alarak': The fog gathers, Artanis. Make your preparations, if you are so inclined. *'Alarak': Amon's forces are gone. Now is your chance to attack the guardians. *'Tal'darim Warrior': Behold the strength of Chosen! *'Karax': Tal'darim ships are heading towards our nexus, Hierarch. *'Artanis': Bring them down! *'Guardian of Ma'lash': Have you come to bear witness to the end? *'Artanis': This shall not be our end, but a new beginning. *'Artanis': We have destroyed a Tal'darim mothership. *'Karax': Excellent. Only one remains. *'Alarak': Ah, do you sense it? Terrazine. A shame you'll have no time to enjoy it with Amon's forces coming after you. *'Alarak': The fog is fading. What better time is there to slay my enemies? *'Artanis': We should have everything now, phase-smith. *'Karax': Thank you, Hierarch... I shudder to think of what they were planning to do with it. *'Tal'darim Warrior': Do not fear death. Fear Amon. *'Karax': Enemy ships have set a course for our nexus! *'Guardian of Ma'lash': Your power is greater than we believe, Firstborn. *'Alarak': Ah, another guardian has fallen. What a thrilling sight. *'Artanis': If it is so thrilling, why not join us? *'Alarak': Well, I must save my strength to face Ma'lash, of course *'Guardian of Ma'lash': You know little of Alarak, or you would not aid him! *'Alarak': Oh, what glorious deaths! You do well to promote my cause, Artanis. *'Artanis': I only hope that is true. *'Tal'darim Warrior': We serve the will of Highlord. *'Guardian of Ma'lash': You will stand against a God? *'Guardian of Ma'lash': You go to your death, Alarak. Your Dark God will destroy you. *'Alarak': I have heard enough of his lies. *'Artanis': Your ritual is complete. What now? *'Alarak': Well... They were not part of ritual. But these traitors would have aid Ma'lash in it. And I wished to see them die. *'Alarak': Now the time has come. Highlord! Hear me! I invoke the rite of Rak'Shir! Fight me according to our laws, or die a coward! warps in *'Ma'lash': We meet in combat at daybreak. You shall have your "challenge." After Mission In exchange for a ceasefire between their people, Artanis has agreed to aid Alarak in usurping the leadership of the Tal'Darim. At Alarak's insistence, Artanis eliminated Highlord Ma'lash's guardians... only to learn that he had been deceived, and that the battle had nothing to do with the ritual. *'Artanis': I am going to make this clear. The Templar are not a weapon you can wield as you wish. We are not here to slay your enemies under false pretenses. Deceive me again and this 'alliance' of ours comes to an end. *'Alarak': Slaying Ma'lash's guardians fulfilled more than one purpose. Once the Highlord lies dead at my feet, none will challenge my rule. After all these years, my victory is nearly at hand. I feel his concern, Artanis. He knows I'm coming for him. *'Artanis': Ma'lash? *'Alarak': No, Amon. Through the Breath of Creation, I peer beyond the veil. Oh, yes. I feel his rage washing over me. He knows I no longer fear him... He knows that the Tal'darim have no Khala for him to control. I will turn the Chosen against him. *'Artanis': Do not assume you are already victorious, Alarak. Do not let Terrazine cloud your judgement. You have a battle to win first. *'Alarak': The battle is already won. In my mind's eye. I have delivered the killing blow in a thousand ways. *'Artanis': From my experience, overconfidence is your opponent's greatest ally. Do not let yours aid Ma'lash *'Alarak': Spoken as one who welcomes defeat. *'Rohana': Hierarch, one of our combat units can be assigned a new faction through the console in the War Council. Conversation with Karax *'Karax': Ah, good, Hierarch, the Solar Core awaits. *'Artanis': Karax, the Keystone... it's- *'Karax': Reacting. To Void energies upon the planet's surface, mostly likely. I've seen this before on Ulnar. This terrazine must be direct linked to the Void. *'Artanis': The Tal'darim called the Breath of Creation. They believe imbibing it allows them to speak directly to Amon. *'Karax': A farfetched claim, yet I cannot deny its plausibility. The substance's properties appear to be foreign to our universe. *'Artanis': Perhaps this is why it is so holy to them... They seek out planets rich in terrazine and turn them into temples to their god. *'Karax': Our coming may be a blessing to us. If the Keystone reacts to terrazine like it does with Void energy, I may be able to use it to stress the artifact... determine its limits. *'Artanis': Perhaps fate has not abandoned us completely. We must have faith. *'Karax': I prefer results, Hierarch. Amon is powerful in measures that eclipse even the Queen of Blades. There is no room for uncertainty. Conversation with Vorazun * Vorazun: Amon is beyond any foe we have ever faced. If we do not act soon, he will devastate the entire sector. *'Vorazun': This Chain of Ascension is a despicable practice. *'Artanis': It is how the Khalai once thought of the Nerazim's Shadow Walk. *'Vorazun': There is no comparison! Our society was not founded upon- *'Artanis': Their culture is one unyielding hierarchy, servant to master, a constant reinforcement of their bondage to Amon. But they have been lied to, Matriarch. *'Vorazun': And how could this change if it is all they have ever known? *'Artanis': Our people once only knew hatred of one another... suspicion. *'Vorazun': Yes... *'Artanis': We viewed your practices as barbaric, and you viewed ours as cruel. It is the same with the Tal'darim. With the destruction of Amon and revelation of his betrayal, I expect their entire society to seek out who they truly are... and what they wish to be. Assembly Panel with Rohana *'Rohana': The assault ships are now ready for your inspection. *'Rohana': The Tal'darim wrathwalker robotics are now online, Hierarch. Conversation with Rohana *'Rohana': Amon does not care for the lives of protoss. *'Rohana': How unfortunate that most of the Tal'darim are blind to their fate. *'Rohana': Alarak may seem untrustworthy, but I think he lacks the finesse for deceit. (If the Purifier Missions Have been Done) * Rohana: I will admit I was wrong about the Purifiers. It was a great risk you faced, but you have risen above it. Conversation with Alarak *'Artanis': Ma'lash has proven himself to be a dangerous leader. *'Alarak': Indeed. That's why my victory shall be the sweetest of ecstasy. *'Artanis': Has he defeated many in this rite? *'Alarak': Countless. He ascended the chain with brutal wrath, plowing through all who opposed him. It's as if he were blessed by the Dark God. They called him the Blade of Amon. *'Artanis': And still he was challenged? *'Alarak': It is our way. He defeated each with lingering cruelty. Ma'lash revels in bringing his challengers to the edge of death and tormenting them for a time after. *'Artanis': That does not comfort me, Alarak. *'Alarak': Comfort is a myth given to younglings until they are ready for the trials and pain that is true existence... Leave me. it is time to make preparations. Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': What will happen if Alarak fails? I am merely curious. *'Talandar': These Tal'darim have strange customs... *'Talandar': I cannot bring myself to hope for Alarak's victory, but I also cannot hope for his defeat... Rak'Shir Before Mission *'Alarak': The darkness within calls for the blood of Ma'lash. Now is the hour of my ascendance! Let Rak'Shir commence! The Mission *'Rohana': The rite of Rak'Shir has begun. From this moment, only Alarak and Ma'lash are allowed to engage each other in combat directly. One must overpower the other and reach the Pits of Sacrifice. There, the victor will stand as the new leader of the Tal'darim... and the loser's life will forfeit. *'Artanis': They appear quite evenly matched. *'Rohana': This is true. However, from what I have learned. Rak'shir allows a champion's supplicants to support them psionically. Our warrior will able to aid Alarak, but likewise, the Tal'darim can assist Ma'lash. *'Artanis': I will ready our forces. Ma'lash will fight ruthlessly to hold onto his power. We must prepared to do the same. *'Rohana': The Tal'darim will send warriors to aid Ma'lash shortly. We should ensure Alarak has sufficient reinforcements. *'Artanis': Ma'lash is drawing power from Tal'darim. Alarak will need the support of our warriors. *'Alarak': Yes... your pisonic power courses through me. Move forward, slaves! Kill all who aid Ma'lash! *'Artanis': You will do well to remember that I command these warriors. Alarak, not you. *'Karax': Hierarch, I don't understand how is this possible, but... my scanners are detecting high solarite concentrations in the native beasts here. *'Artanis': We ought to pursue them. However, I think it best if we don't inform Alarak of this little diversion. *'Karax': Understood, Hierarch. *'Alarak': My vengeance will not be delayed! Send me your warriors! *'Artanis': A Tal'darim attack force are in bound on our nexus point! *'Ma'lash': Brothers, attack the Firstborn directly! *'Rohana': Hierarch, I am sensing hybrid... They are come to aid Ma'lash! *'Ma'lash': Amon's harbingers join our struggle. Fight well, warriors, and you will also ascend into hybrid! *'Alarak': Ah, you lie with such conviction, Ma'lash. It is almost admirable. *'Rohana': I sense more hybrid approaching. Be ready! *'Karax': Well done, warriors. The first beast has been slain. *'Artanis': Warriors, the Tal'darim are moving against from the upper pathway! Ready for our defenses! *'Ma'lash': Tal'darim, slaughter the Firstborn, and your ascension will be assured! *'Rohana': Hierarch, a hybrid dominator has appeared! It is on its way to Ma'lash. *'Karax': Locking on the beast's coordinates. Warping it aboard. *'Rohana': A hybrid behemoth! Be wary, Artanis! *'Alarak': Bring your forces to me, Artanis! I need their power! *'Ma'lash': Your death will be quick, Alarak. I have already wasted too much time on your heresy. *'Karax': Now, I have all of them. My preliminary scans indicate that the solarite deposits are a byproduct of the beasts unusual digestive system. *'Artanis': Are you saying that they're--- Wait, nevermind. I do not wish to know. *'Alarak': Send me your warriors! Now is not the time for prudence. *'Rohana': Hierarch, hybrid with great power are on their way to aid Ma'lash. *'Alarak': Our confrontation draws to a close, Ma'lash. Soon, everyone will know the depth of your treachery. *'Ma'lash': Our master has already won, Alarak. you will lead our people to their doom. *'Alarak': You are right about one thing, Ma'lash. I will lead them. :Cutscene Alarak finishes off Ma'lash and casts him into the pit. He then turns to address the other Tal'darim. *'Alarak': Tal'darim! By the rite of Rak'shir. I am your Highlord! Listen and obey! Ma'lash promised you lies. There is no ascension. The Tal'darim will never be uplifted and become Hybrid. Amon betrayed us, and for this... he must die. After Mission Alarak has slain Ma'lash and seized control of the Tal'darim. They now turn against Amon and no longer present a threat to Artanis's forces. If he can convince Alarak to fight alongside him, however, Artanis stands to gain a powerful new ally. *'Artanis': Alarak. *'Alarak': The Tal'darim have yielded to my authority and the death fleet is now under my command. I will use them both to avenge Amon's betrayal. *'Artanis': Do they believe in this course as you do? *'Alarak': What they believe is of little consequence... What matters is that they obey. *'Artanis': You choose to rule differently than I, Alarak... Despite this, we may not only end the violence between our kind, but forge a powerful alliance. *'Alarak': Can we now? My people are vastly different than yours, Hierarch... *'Artanis': We both desire vengeance, and we are both protoss. Is that not enough? *'Alarak': Very well, submit to my absolute authority, and we may indeed unite our forces! *'Artanis': Do not test me, Tal'darim! Amon is a mighty foe. Your people cannot hope to stand alone against him. You will side with me, and together we will send him back to the abyss! *'Alarak': So you do understand my culture after all. Let us say that for now, we have struck another bargain. *'Karax': Hierarch, I have powered up a new ship subsystem. You can review it in the Solar Core now. Conversation with Vorazun *'Vorazun': Artanis, you should know the fear of the Tal'darim is not of them now, but what becomes of them if Amon is defeated. *'Artanis': You fear they will never integrate with our society? *'Vorazun': They share our blood, but they are not like us. You know in your heart that may never change. *'Artanis': It is true a great battle may loom on the horizon ahead of us, but it's a risk we must take. *'Vorazun': It is a great risk. *'Artanis': The dawn of a unified protoss requires much. Like the threads of a cloth, we must come together and be stranger because of it. *'Vorazun': To think what we'd become with their culture influencing us. Changing us. *'Artanis': Yes. We will be changed. And perhaps that is what you fear more than battle. The path ahead is uncharted. Matriarch. Assembly Panel with Rohana *'Rohana': Alarak has brought his ascendants into our fold. They are fierce, but strong. Conversation with Alarak *'Alarak': Amon's forces are moving. It's time to strike. *'Alarak': Amon awaits. Delay us no longer, Artanis. *'Artanis': Have the Tal'darim accepted the truth of Amon's betrayal? *'Alarak': Some have, others dare not question my commands. *'Artanis': None wish to declare Rak'Shir upon you? *'Alarak': Let them! No one can stand in the way of my vengeance! This grows tiring. We have done what we came to do. Set course for Aiur, and let us bring this war to Amon! *'Artanis': Do not dare give me orders, Alarak. We will return to Aiur only when I believe the time is right! *'Alarak': Let's hope that time comes soon. Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': Do not think what has happened here will spare Alarak from my watchful eye. *'Artanis': I did not expect it to. *'Talandar': If he dares to betray us, or take any action against you, I promise his blood will coat these corridors. *'Artanis': Good. That is what I am counting on. Conversation with Karax *'Karax': The Templar and the Tal'darim have joined forces... Unbelievable. *'Karax': Can we trust Amon's former allies? Travel Endion (If "Templar's Charge has Been Played) *'Artanis': Revanscar has Fallen, and through its death, the Templar have been born anew. But if we are to face Amon, we still need an army. Fenix and I believe that we can awaken the ancient Purifiers and call upon their power. They may have been a forbidden weapon, I have seen their potential in Fenix, and know that this time, they will not fail us. (If "Templar's Charge has not Been Played) * Artanis: The Tal'darim and Alarak have joined our fight... but we cannot strike against Aiur without an army. Fenix and I believe that we can awaken the ancient Purifiers and call upon their power. They may have been a forbidden weapon, I have seen their potential in Fenix, and know that this time, they will not fail us. Revanscar *'Artanis': The Tal'darim and Alarak have joined our fight... but we cannot strike against Aiur until Amon armies have been bought low. Moebius Corps is overseeing Amon's hybrid production lab. I will not let this continue. We will go to Revanscar and destroy the station before Amon can create more of these abominations. Aiur * Artanis: So many lost. So much destruction. But there is a glimmer of hope. We will destroy Amon's host body, and cast him from the Khala. The Templar shall make our final stand. For Aiur. ko:공허의 유산 대화집/탈다림 임무 Category:Quotations